Too Hot
by Jung Eunhee
Summary: 'Too Hot' adalah sebuah permainan dimana 2 pemainnya berciuman tanpa boleh memegang satu sama lain. Apabila salah satu memegang lawannya, maka dia dinyatakan kalah. Pemain yang menang boleh menyuruh yang kalah untuk melakukan apa yang si pemenang inginkan. WARNING! YAOI! SLASH! LEMON! KAISOO & OTHER EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE!


Title : Too Hot

Cast : KaiSoo (Kai Kyungsoo)

EXO members

Genre : Comedy, Fluff

Rating : M (Mesum) {Anak Kecil menjauh!}

Length : Oneshot (1S)

Disclaimer : EXO is belong to SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : 'Too Hot' adalah sebuah permainan dimana 2 pemainnya berciuman tanpa boleh memegang satu sama lain. Apabila salah satu memegang lawannya, maka dia dinyatakan kalah. Pemain yang menang boleh menyuruh yang kalah untuk melakukan apa yang si pemenang inginkan. WARNING! YAOI! SLASH! LEMON! KAISOO & OTHER EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE!

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!… BAHASA KASAR!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**{HERE WE GO!}**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[EXO'S DORM] 19.00 KST**

"Luhan hyung… Luhan hyung! Deer Hyung.. Hyungie… Hyung?" Sehun memanggili Luhan yang masih sibuk di dalam kamar

"Waeyo, Hunnie?" Luhan datang membawa beberapa botol soda ke ruang tengah, tempat Sehun berada

"Eh, hyung? Untuk apa soda sebanyak itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menggeser duduknya agar Luhan bisa duduk di sebelahnya

"Apa kau tidak merasa bosan, Sehunnie? Aku berencana untuk mengajak anak-anak bermain." Ujar Luhan sambil menyusuh botol-botol soda di atas meja.

"Main apa hyung? Bukan taruhan minum soda sebanyak-banyaknya kan? Hyung… Soda tidak baik untuk pencernaan… Perutmu bisa menggembung karena busa di dalam soda itu…" Sehun menahan tangan Luhan

"Aniya, Sehunnie… Kali ini bukan permainan seperti itu… Percaya padaku… Lebih baik kau panggil yang lain untuk bermain di sini." Pinta Luhan lembut—membuat Sehun tak kuasa menolak permintaan sang pujaan hati yang memiliki wajah cantik bak bidadari yang turun dari langit ke tujuh (#PLAK!, ini lebay, abaikan.)

"Arasseo, hyung… Popo dulu tapi!" Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan yang dimilikinya

"Aish, dasar magnae nakal! Ne! CUP!" Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun kuat hingga tercipta bunyi MUACH! Membuat Sehun mabuk kepayang dan menginginkan yang lebih

"Hyung.. Umumuumuu… :*…" Sehun memaju-majukan bibirnya tepat di depan wajah Luhan

"Apalagi Oh Sehun! Cepat panggil yang lain!" kali ini Luhan mencoba menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari wajahnya dan mulai mengeluarkan jurus manly-nya, yah, memang tak cocok dengan wajah cantiknya sih, namun cukup membuat Sehun bergidik

"Arasseo deer.."

Sehun melangkah malas-malasan menuju penjuru dorm EXO. Sehun melangkah menuju dapur dan menemukan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Lay sedang membuat sesuatu. Tak lupa ada Suho juga yang membantu, sedangkan Chen dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di meja makan dan sibuk mengoceh dan mengejek satu sama lain. Suasana dapur pun menjadi ricuh karena suara dua main vocal EXO tersebut.

"Hyungdeul, Luhan hyung mengajak kita main…"

"Main apa, Sehun-ah? Kartu? Atau video game?" tanya Chen

"Ani… Dia tidak bilang mau main apa… Ikut saja, ne? Ppalli!" paksa Sehun yang kini menyeret Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan jadilah ke dua belas serigala lucu (?) yang sedang tenar-tenarnya itu menikmati satu hari libur mereka tanpa pergi kemanapun ataupun latihan. Mereka benar-benar _free_ hari ini. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk segera bermain permainan yang diinginkan Luhan—entah apalah itu.

"Nah, karena kita sudah berkumpul disini, ayo segera main!" seru Luhan riang

"Mau main apa, hyung? Aku lelah hyung… Badanku sakit semua. Tadi mereka memukuliku…" Kai merintih sambil menunjuk 2 tersangka yang telah memukulnya—Kyungsoo & Chanyeol

"Mwo? Kau yang nakal sih! Siapa suruh mengambil ayam goreng sembarangan!" Kyungsoo tak terima

"Eh? D.O… Kenapa kejam sekali… Masa mengambil ayam tidak boleh?" Luhan sedikit kasihan pada Kai yang 'terlihat' tak bersalah

"Apanya yang kejam? Kalau hanya satu yang diambil sih, itu tidak masalah, hyung. Ini 5! 5 ayam itu masalah! Nanti kalau yang lain tidak kebagian bagaimana?" Chanyeol membela Kyungsoo

"Aku jadi heran, biasanya yang se-nakal itu pasti Tao. Tao, eodiye?" tanya Suho—mencari magnae kesayangannya

"Aku disini hyung…" Tao menjawab pelan.

Wajahnya pucat dan ia memakai hoodie tebal—terlihat dari wajahnya kalau ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Pantas saja Tao tidak banyak bertingkah hari ini. Ternyata ia sedang sakit. Kasihan Tao. Bibirnya pucat dan pipinya memerah.

"Gwaenchanha? Kau sakit Tao?" tanya Suho langsung mendekati Tao dan duduk di samping Tao

"Ne hyung.. Aku hanya sedikit pusing dan demam… Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok… Kkokjonghajima hyung." Tao tersenyum kecil

"Tao masih mau ikut main?" tanya Luhan

"Aku menonton saja, ne Luhan hyung…" kini Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Suho. Uh, benar-benar ibu dan anak yang lucu… #abaikan

"Geurae.. Hmm, ayo main TRUTH OR DARE! Kita pakai botol ini ya. Yang kena ujung tutup botol harus meminum satu teguk soda di dalamnya dan memilih 'truth or dare'. Siapa yang mau memutar botolnya pertama kali?" Luhan terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Aku!" teriak Baekhyun heboh

"Ani, Baekhyun hyung! Magnae dulu!" Sehun terlihat tak mau kalah dari Baekhyun

"Aish, kalian ini… Geuraeyo, kalian gunting batu kertas dulu ne!" ujar Luhan

Dan akhirnya, permainan kecil itu dimenangkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Yeiy! Aku yang menang!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar

"Ayo cepat dimulai…!" seru Kris tak sabar

"Arasseo! Ck!" Baekhyun langsung memutar botol yang diletakan di tengah tempat duduk mereka

Botol itu berputar cepat dan akhirnya berhenti dengan tutup botol mengarah ke Lay.

"Yeah.. Lay hyung yang kena. Truth or dare?" tanya Baekhyun

"Hmm… Apa yaa..? Tunggu sebentar, aku berpikir!" ujar Lay

"Lay, kalau kau terlalu lama berpikir, permainan ini tidak akan selesai." Ujar Suho

"Baiklah, aku pilih dare!" ujar Lay cepat

"Siapa yang mau memberi tantangan ke Lay?" tanya Luhan

"Aku! Hyung, coba kau striptease dengan lagu 'Troublemaker - Now'! Aku akan memutarkan lagunya untukmu." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mempersiapkan handphonenya untuk memutar lagu

"Uh! Kenapa harus striptease? Ck!" Lay meminum seteguk soda lalu menggerutu tak rela

"Hmm, tunggu dulu! Kalau hanya Lay hyung yang striptease dengan lagu itu, kan tidak seru karena lagu itu adalah lagu duet. Bagaimana kalau Sehun membantu juga?" ujar Baekhyun

"Ne! Ppalli Hun…!" ujar Chanyeol menyeret Sehun ke samping Lay yang sudah berdiri dan siap beraksi di tengah-tengah mereka

Akhirnya lagu di mulai. Lay menjadi Hyuna dan Sehun menjadi Hyunseung. Dalam hati, sesungguhnya Sehun sangat ingin yang menjadi pasangan stripteasenya adalah Luhan, bukan Lay. Meskipun Lay tak kalah sexy dari Luhan, Sehun jelas lebih menyukai Luhan yang menjadi Hyuna, karena demi Pinku Pinku—boneka kesayangannya, sedikit gerakan gemulai dari Luhan sudah mampu membangunkan serigala tidur dalam dirinya hingga meraung-raung ganas.

Lay mulai bergerak dengan lihai. Wajahnya terlihat begitu horny namun Sehun hanya memasang tampang datar. Ok, itu bukan ekspresi yang cocok untuk dikeluarkan saat sedang menarikan lagu se-sensual ini. Sehun memang tidak benar-benar serius. Lay kini mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di depan Sehun. Bagian belakang tubuhnya menggesek hebat bagian depan tubuh Sehun, membuat Sehun bergidik. Mati-matian ia menahan hasrat lelakinya ketika dengan sengaja Lay menggesekan buttnya ke 'gundukan' milik Sehun.

Member EXO yang lain hanya mampu membuka mulutnya tanda ingin. Ingin menyentuh tubuh Lay yang meliuk-liuk hebat di depan mereka. Bahkan Kris dan Suho hampir saja meneteskan liurnya kalau saja lagu tersebut tidak berhenti. Langsung saja semua tersadar dari lamunan jorok masing-masing dan kembali ke alam nyata.

"Lay hyung daebak! Uwa, aku hampir mimisan… Ckckckck…" ujar Chen sambil memijit-mijit hidungnya pelan

"Gomawo…" Lay hanya memberi senyuman manisnya

"Ok, sekarang lanjut! Lay hyung boleh memutar botolnya…" ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk botol soda di tengah-tengah mereka

Botol pun di putar dan kini botol itu berhenti dengan mengarah ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit kaget, namun berusaha tenang. Chanyeol segera meminum sodanya.

"Ok, Chanyeol… Kau mau truth or dare?" tanya Luhan

"Truth." Jawabnya sedikit gugup sambil mengelap sisa soda di bibirnya

"Siapa yang mau memberi pertanyaan pada Chanyeol?" kini Luhan menatap semua pemain yang ada di sana

"Chanyeol.." kini Xiumin yang berbicara

"Ne hyung?"

"Apa kau punya pacar saat ini? Atau orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Xiumin hati-hati

"Ah..? Hmm…" Chanyeol diam sejenak

"Kau harus jujur Yeol.." tambah Luhan sambil terkikik pelan

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, air muka Baekhyun perlahan-lahan berubah murung. Wajahnya terlihat seperti tak betah berlama-lama di sana.

"Aku ke toilet.." ujar Baekhyun pelan. Yang lain menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung

"Eh? Kenapa anak itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba murung?" Suho menatap kepergian Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba

"Molla. Jadi apa jawabanmu, Chanyeol?" tanya Kris

"Sashireun… Aku dan… Aku dan Baekhyun sudah jadian…" Chanyeol tersenyum kecut sambil menggaruk lehernya pelan karena gugup

"MWO?" semuanya berseru kaget

"Jadi itu yang membuat Baekhyun hyung pergi?" Sehun menatap Luhan

"Mungkin Baekhyun takut kalau Chanyeol tidak jujur, makanya dia berusaha menghindari ini." Luhan menambahi perkataan Sehun

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus menyusul Baekhyun. Annyeong.." Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun

"Mereka jadian? Aku tak menyangka ada 'yang seperti itu' di EXO." Chen bergidik

"Apa maksudmu 'yang seperti itu', Chen hyung?" Kai menatap tajam ke arah Chen

"A-ani…" Chen ketakutan

"Ayo lanjutkan… Wah… Semakin seru, ne?" ujar Luhan

"Tapi Chanyeol hyung tak ada, siapa yang harus memutar botol?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku saja…" ujar Luhan

Botol berputar dan berputar. Ternyata botol berhenti dan mengarah ke Luhan. Sehun tersenyum evil setelahnya.

"Truth or dare?" tanya Sehun yang langsung membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya

"Truth…" jawab Luhan sambil meneguk soda yang ada di botol itu

"Hyung… Menurutmu, aku tampan atau tidak?" tanya Sehun

"Eh? Apa-apaan pertanyaan macam itu?" Tao yang sedari tadi diam karena sakit tak tahan dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang terbilang aneh

"Jangan dengarkan dia, hyung… Jawab saja… Kau harus jujur ne?" ujar Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Luhan #modus

"Ne, ne! Kau tampan Sehunnie…" jawab Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun lembut, membuat Sehun sangat bahagia—lihat saja senyum devilnya itu

"Ahh… Permainan ini semakin aneh saja… Aku mau tidur…" ujar Kai sambil mengambil posisi tidur yang nyaman—menaruh kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Ayo putar lagi botolnya hyung.." ujar Kyungsoo tak sabar

Setelah diputar oleh Luhan, ternyata botol itu berhenti di depan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelus kepala Kai di pahanya.

"Jadi siapa yang kena? Kai atau D.O?" tanya Lay

"Tentu saja D.O. Kan pantatnya yang ada di depan botol itu. Coba kalau Kai duduk, pasti Kai akan duduk di sebelahnya? Geurae?" jawab Chen

"Kenapa menyebut-nyebut pantatnya D.O hyung?" Kai terbangun dan tidak terima kalau 'pantat' hyung kesayangannya disebut-sebut.

"Ani, Kai… Sekarang giliran D.O. Kau jangan menganggunya." Kata Suho sambil sesekali mengelus kepala Tao di pundaknya

"Eh, kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lama sekali? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Chen memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun ia tak menemukan ChanBaek.

Sementara itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[CHANBAEK SIDE]

"Nnngghhh… Y-yeol… Andwae…!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang menghimpitnya di dinding

"…" Chanyeol tak peduli dan terus melakukan kegiatan 'kecup dan jilat' di leher Baekhyun—tidak sampai meninggalkan bekas sih, kan hanya 'kecup & jilat', 'bukan kecup jilat + gigit'.

"Chanyeol, nanti mereka curiga kalau kita tak segera kembali ke sana. Ireohjima!"

Chanyeol tetap tak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Bahkan kini tangannya bergerak mengelus milik Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus rapi di sangkarnya

"Chanyeol… A-apa yang ka—AARGH! CHAN—Eumpphhh!" Chanyeol meremas junior Baekhyun kasar, lalu membungkam bibir Baekhyun agar tak berisik

Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Bibir Chanyeol terus memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan lihai, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan mengimbangi pagutan Chanyeol. Saliva mengalir di sela-sela bibir mereka. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol kasar. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol, sehingga kini Baekhyun seolah sedang di gendong ala koala oleh Chanyeol sambil terus berciuman panas. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat agar kekasih cantiknya itu tidak jatuh. Hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun kehabisan nafas dan menarik-narik rambut Chanyeol agar segera melepas ciuman mereka.

"Hhh… Hhh.. Yeol! Kau… Hhh.. Kenapa malah menciumku seperti tadi? Kalau ketahuan bagaimana? Babo!" Baekhyun menyalahkan Chanyeol—padahal siapa tadi yang bersemangat hingga minta digendong? Ckckckck…

"Jangan marah lagi, baby Baek… Masalah ketahuan atau tidak, aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka kalau kita sudah berpacaran. Eotthae?" Chanyeol memberi senyuman 5 jarinya pada Baekhyun sambil tetap menggendong Baekhyun ala Koala

"Arasseo.. Aku tidak marah lagi, Yodaku sayang… Ayo kembali ke sana… Aku tidak enak pada mereka…" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol yang lebih besar daripada tangannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lama sekali? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Chen memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun ia tak menemukan ChanBaek.

"Kami kembali…" ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun—tak lupa ia memberi senyuman idiotnya

"Baru saja dicari-cari… Kalian darimana saja?" ujar Kris sambil menatap ChanBaek yang kini keadaaannya terlihat 'berbeda'

"Kalian habis berciuman?" tanya Sehun to the point begitu melihat bibir mereka yang membengkak dengan jejak-jejak saliva di sekitarnya (?)

"Eh?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tertunduk malu-malu, lalu duduk di tempat yang tadi mereka tempati

"Ayo, lanjutkan permainannya.. Siapa yang akan memberi tantangannya?"

"Memangnya siapa yang kena?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan kaus yang ia gunakan

"D.O" jawab Xiumin

"Ayo minum sodanya dan pilih truth or dare.." seru Kris

"Aku plih dare!" Kyungsoo langsung meminum soda dan menghabiskannya karena memang sudah sisa sedikit

"Aku mau memberi tantangan untuk D.O hyung!" seru Kai nyaring, sepertinya visual satu ini sudah lupa akan rasa kantuknya

"Apa Kai?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Hyung, ayo bermain 'Too Hot' denganku!" seru Kai berbinar-binar

"Mwo? 'Too Hot'?" semua masih bingung dengan tantangan dari Kai

"Eotthae, hyung? Kau sudah memilih dare kan?" Kai menantang Kyungsoo

Member Chinese-line tentu saja asing dengan game ini, namun member lain langsung memberi tahu mereka. 'Too Hot' adalah sebuah permainan dimana 2 pemainnya berciuman tanpa boleh memegang satu sama lain. Apabila salah satu memegang lawannya, maka dia dinyatakan kalah. Pemain yang menang boleh menyuruh yang kalah untuk melakukan apa yang si pemenang inginkan.

Dahi Tao langsung berkerut tak suka.

"Bilang saja kau ingin mencium D.O hyung, Kai! Dasar modus! Cabul!" ujar Tao

"Biar saja… Kan ini menantang!" Kai berkelit

"Baiklah, aku mau…" ujar Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat berpikir

"Taruh tangan kalian ke belakang, jangan sampai saling memegang, arasseo? Junbi shijak!" seru Chanyeol

Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir hati milik Kyungsoo, dan langsung mengemutnya kasar, membuat yang lain langsung berteriak riuh karena kehebatan jurus ciuman Kai (?). Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. Hampir saja ia menggerakan tangannya untuk mendorong Kai yang meraup seluruh bibirnya dan mengemutnya kasar. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya sambil mencuri-curi untuk mengambil napas sedangkan Kai—well, Kai sangat menikmati ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo bahkan ia menutup matanya dan terus menerus menciumi bibir Kyungsoo. Ia melepas bibir Kyungsoo sejenak dan tak sampai satu detik, ia menyerang bibir idamannya itu lagi dengan ganas, berulang-ulang.

"Woahh… Kai hebat sekali… Aku kasihan pada Kyungsoo." Ujar Chanyeol

"Kai itu memang pencium yang hebat. Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan kalah karena tak tahan bibirnya dilecehkan sehebat itu oleh Kai.." ujar Luhan sambil menatap dua sejoli yang tengah berperang bibir di hadapannya, bahkan kini berperang lidah—mungkin

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Memangnya Luhan hyung pernah dicium Kai?" tanya Tao menatap Luhan curiga

"Aniya! Tentu saja tidak pernah… Aku kan hanya menebak…" Luhan menundukan kepalanya

Kini wajah Sehun berubah dingin. Uh, sepertinya ada yang cemburu. Kembali ke KaiSoo, mereka masih berciuman dengan hebat. Bahkan saliva Kyungsoo sudah menetes ke celananya dna ke lantai—sesungguhnya entah saliva siapa sih. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo dan Kai masih terus berciuman. Tiba-tiba Kai langsung mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke lantai dengan tubuhnya dan menindihnya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Kali ini semuanya bersorak lagi. Kai seperti ingin memperkosa Kyungsoo di hadapan mereka semua. Bibirnya bahkan tak berhenti memagut-magut bibir atas maupun bibir bawah milik manusia mungil yang sedang ia tindih itu. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi dan mendorong tubuh Kai dari atas tubuhnya. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Bahkan Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk dadanya untuk melegakan paru-parunya yang kehabisan pasokan oksigen selama beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Huwaahh…. Kai… Kau mengerikan!" seru Kyungsoo sambil menghadiahi Kai pukulan-pukulan kecil pada punggung Kai

"Aww hyung! Yang penting aku menang… Hehehe.." Kai terkekeh mesum

"Ckckckck… Bisakah orang hitam (?) sepertimu tidak bertingkah mesum?" Suho kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang masih mengatur napasnya

"Hebat sekali Kai! Daebakiya!" Sehun bertepuk tangan mendukung sahabatnya

"Karena kau menang, kau boleh meminta apapun pada yang kalah. Kau minta apa Kai?" tanya Chen penasaran

"Kyungsoo hyung…" Kai menatap Kyungsoo

"Ne..?" napas Kyungsoo masih menderu tak teratur

"Bercintalah denganku!" seru Kai dengan senyum tak berdosanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

0

#PLETAK!

"Aww.. Hyung! Kenapa memukulku? Bukankah yang kalah harus menuruti apapun yang diinginkan si pemenang?" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya sok (?) imut

"Dasar mesum! Sudah menciumku tanpa perikemanusiaan, sekarang kau bilang ingin meniduriku? Kau gila, Kai! Michyeosseo!" dengus Kyungsoo tak suka

"Kyungsoo benar, Kai… Kau masih kecil! Jangan meminta hal-hal aneh seperti itu pada hyungmu! Itu tidak sopan…" ujar Kris

"Apa salahnya, kan tak ada larangan apapun untuk itu? Lagipula aku sudah dewasa, hyung! Aku sudah 21 tahun (Umur Korea)… Aku sudah bisa melakukan itu hyung…" rengek Kai

"Kau pikir karena kau sudah 21 tahun, kau bisa melakukan hal-hal cabul seperti itu padaku yang bahkan lebih tua darimu? Aku tidak sudi Kai! Aku bukan pelacur!" tolak Kyungsoo—jelas saja ia tak terima dilecehkan oleh orang yang lebih muda darinya

"Tapi bukankah memang aturannya seperti itu.. Seharusnya D.O hyung mau, karena itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus diambil setelah bermain 'Too Hot'." Ujar Sehun

"Sehun ada benarnya sih, tapi tetap saja itu sangat merugikan untuk D.O…" ujar Xiumin menatap iba Kyungsoo

"Dimana-mana yang kalah pasti akan selalu rugi dan yang menang akan selalu untung. Kurasa kau tidak punya pilihan lain, Kyung.." ujar Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mendadak menyesal menerima tantangan Kai untuk bermain Too Hot tadi. Ia pikir ia bisa menang dan bisa menyuruh Kai melakukan hal-hal konyol di depan member EXO yang lainnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kai akan menciumnya sampai seperti itu. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah pandai-pandai mengatur napas, tetap saja ia tak bisa mengimbangi ciuman Kai yang luar biasa 'HOT' itu. Kyungsoo menatap yang lainnya. Yang lainnya juga balas menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jadi kesal melihat tatapan lainnya yang seolah memaksanya untuk mau bercinta dengan Kai. Akhirnya setelah selesai bergulat dengan konflik batinnya selama beberapa menit, Kyungsoo membuka suaranya juga

"Baiklah, aku mau." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan—sangat pelan, namun entah kenapa Kai dapat mendengarnya

"YEAHHHHH!" teriak Kai bahagia

"Bolehkah aku mengusulkan sesuatu?" tanya Xiumin dengan tampang serius

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya di dorm? Maksudku—carilah tempat lain, sehingga bekas-bekas kalian tidak akan di ketahui kami semua. Bukankah akan lebih nyaman kalau seperti itu?" ujar Xiumin—sedikit bergidik, mungkin karena tak ingin menemukan bekas-bekas seks yang menurutnya menjijikan itu

"Baiklah hyung, kalau begitu akan dan D.O hyung akan menginap di hotel saja." Ujar Kai bahagia dengan senyum bahagianya

"Ne… Berbahagialah kalian berdua…" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya

"Gomawo hyungdeul…" Kai benar-benar sangat bahagia sekarang dan itu membuat Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[HOTEL] **

"Kyungsoo hyung…" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang

Kini mereka sudah sampai di hotel. Tentu bukan hotel murahan. Kai sudah menyiapkan hotel yang layak untuk mereka malam ini. Kini mereka berdua hanya dibalut bathrobe putih. Kai sibuk mengecup leher putih favoritnya, sedangkan si empunya leher hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Tenang saja, perbuatan mesum Kai tidak akan dilihat siapapun dari luar karena kamar mereka terletak di lantai 21.

"Hyung, kenapa diam saja?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya diam

"Memangnya aku harus bicara apa?" Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Kai

"Hyung, aku suka sekali aktingmu tadi. Kau memang aktor yang hebat…! Aku yakin kau bisa dapat penghargaan sebagai aktor terbaik tahun ini!" ujar Kai

"YA! Untung mereka tidak curiga pada kita, Kai… Kau bodoh sekali, mengajakku bermain Too Hot dan meminta jatahmu dengan memanfaatkan keadaan padahal aku sedang menghukummu 'NO SEX' selama satu bulan. Kalau sampai mereka tahu hubungan kita, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo merengut

"Hyung baby… Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ternyata juga sama seperti kita kan? Jangan khawatir hyung…" Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo

"Hh… Arasseo…"

Kai memasang smirknya. Perlahan-lahan, tangannya menyusup ke dalam bathrobe Kyungsoo, lalu meraih nipple kiri Kyungsoo dan menariknya kasar.

"Asshh.. KAI!" Kyungsoo menjerit karena Kai mengigit bahunya keras

"It's showtime!" bisik Kai di telinga Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CkmphmkCMkpk.." entah apa yang digumamkan Kyungsoo saat Kai menciumnya dalam-dalam

Kini mereka saling bertindihan di atas king size bed kamar hotel mereka tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Tangan Kai bermain di penis kecil Kyungsoo yang memerah karena dipermainkan terus-terusan sejak tadi. Eh, sebenarnya tidak kecil sih, tapi kalau di bandingkan dengan penis milik Kai—anggap saja milik Kyungsoo kecil dan Kai besar. XP

"Kai… Ahh.. Langsung sajaahh…" ujar Kyungsoo tak sabar

Kai tersenyum sexy. Dengan nakal, ia menggesek-gesekkan miliknya yang masih setengah menegang pada milik Kyungsoo yang sudah ereksi sempurna. Kai beralih ke perut rata nan putih Kyungsoo. Kai menjilatinya dengan rakus, sesekali ia menggoda pusar Kyungsoo. Dikecup dan dijilatinya pusar menggoda itu. Tak lama, wajah Kai sudah sampai di hadapan junior memerah Kyungsoo. Langsung saja dilahapnya junior Kyungsoo.

"Terus Kai… Terusshhh… Ahh…" Kyungsoo meremas bantal dengan keras

Kai menaik-turunkan bibirnya di milik Kyungsoo, membuat si pemilik bergetar karena menahan nikmat yang tiada tara. Rongga mulut Kai membungkus penis Kyungsoo dari pangkal hingga ujung. Tak lupa Kai memainkan bola kembar dibawah benda yang sedang dikulumnya itu.

Kyungsoo terus mendesah dan menggelinjang karena tak tahan dengan perlakuan Kai pada penisnya di bawah sana.

"Kai… I'm… I'm cumming….. AH!" Kyungsoo berteriak menyalurkan hasratnya ketika spermanya keluar dari penisnya dan langsung ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Kai

"Hyung, giliranmu!"

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan langsung menyodorkan penis besarnya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun langsung menyambar milik Kai dan memasukannya ke mulutnya, namun tak sampai pangkalnya karena mulut Kyungsoo sudah terlalu penuh. Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring sedikit kesusahan untuk mengulum penis besar Kai. Kyungsoo pun mengubah posisinya, yakni menungging sambil terus memainkan penis Kai di mulutnya.

"Ahh… Ahh.. Kau hebat hyung… Errhh…" Kai menggeram menahan klimaksnya

Kai segera menjauhkan kepala Kyungsoo dari penisnya.

"Wae Kai?" Kyungsoo terlihat tak suka karena mainannya diambil paksa. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang membengkak

"Aku hanya akan mengeluarkannya di dalammu, hyung…"

Sekali lagi, Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam ciuman yang panas. Ia segera menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan terus menciumi bibir hati yang sudah membengkak itu. Tangan kanannya mulai meraba-raba bagian bawah Kyungsoo, mencari-cari lubang surga yang akan Kai nikmati sebentar lagi.

"AKH!" pekik Kyungsoo ketika Kai langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam hole Kyungsoo. Perih & kering, itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini.

Kai kini berhenti menciumi bibir Kyungsoo dan langsung menyambar nipple kanan kiri Kyungsoo dan mengemutnya brutal. Dua jarinya tak berhenti menginvasi manhole Kyungsoo, bahkan kini ia sudah menambah satu jari lagi yang bermain-main di bawah sana.

"Ahh.. Kai… Kai… Uhh! Cepat lakukan Kai!" seru Kyungsoo tak sabar lagi.

"Ara, hyung…"

PLOP! Kai mengeluarkan 3 jarinya dari hole Kyungsoo. Ia pun bersiap dengan mengocok pelan miliknya agar tegang sempurna. Kai membuka paha Kyungsoo, memperlihatkan hole memerah yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Kyungsoo sudah mendesah frustasi, namun Kai tak peduli. Kai malah memainkan penisnya di pintu hole Kyungsoo tanpa berniat memasukkannya.

"K-kaihh… Pleaseehhh.. Uhh! Jangan menggodaku!" seru Kyungsoo frustasi

"Hyung, aku lupa membawa lube... Eotthae?" Kai memasang wajah tak berdosa yang sangat memuakkan untuk Kyungsoo

"Masukkan saja Kai, aku sudah tak tahan…" rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali menendang kekasihnya itu agar terjatuh dari ranjang karena sudah melecehkannya sejak tadi

"Arasseo hyung…" Kai tersenyum riang, lalu dengan perlahan ia memposisikan penisnya di depan hole Kyungsoo

"ARRGGGHHHH!" dan dengan satu hentakan, penis besar itu sudah masuk sempurna di dalam hole Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menjerit karena ia merasa holenya dirobek paksa oleh penis besar Kai, darah pun merembes dari sana

"Mian hyung… Aku tak ingin hyung terus-terusan meringis kesakitan, jadi aku langsung memasukkannya saja…"

"Uhh! Kau ini selalu saja seenaknya sendiri!" Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Kai sekuat-kuatnya

"Aww.. hyung..!" Kai mengelus kulitnya yang dicubit Kyungsoo

"Ppalli Kai, aku tak nyaman seperti ini terus…" rengek Kyungsoo sambil menggerak-gerakan pantatnya

Kai dengan senang hati langsung menumbuk hole Kyungsoo dengan brutal, membuat Kyungsoo menjerit karena kesakitan. Bagaimanapun, holenya itu sedang terluka dan Kai melakukannya tanpa lube! Bagaimana mungkin itu tidak menyakitkan?

"AHH! Ahh! AGH! Kai! UGHHh. Ohh… OH! Kaiihhh…" racau Kyungsoo menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang perlahan-perlahan mulai terasa

"Kau sempit hyung! Aku suka holemu…" Kai merundukkan dirinya—mencium Kyungsoo, lalu beralih menciumi bahu kiri Kyungsoo tanpa memelankan gerakan pinggulnya yang terus menumbuk-numbuk hole Kyungsoo dengan kasar dank eras

"AH! Disana Kai! KAI! Omo! UUGHH!" Kyungsoo menjerit nikmat ketika Kai menumbuk tepat di titik prostatnya, Kai pun tak henti-henti menghujamkan penisnya di titik yang sama hingga tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar

"Hyungg… Ini nikmat hyung… Ahh…" Kai benar-benar kecanduan hole Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat pas untuk penis dengan ukuran di atas rata-rata miliknya

"Aghhh.. Kaiihhh.. More! Morehh.. Aahhhh…" Kyungsoo terus saja mendesah

Kai memindahkan bibirnya nipple kanan Kyungsoo, mengemutnya dengan kasar, berharap aka nada yang keluar dari nipple mungil berwarna kemerahan itu. Sedari mengulum nipple Kyungsoo, Kai memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam hole mungil Kyungsoo untuk bergabung bersama penisnya yang tak berhenti bergerak keluar-masuk dari sana.

"Kaii! APO! Ahh.." Kyungsoo meringis menahan perih ketika telunjuk Kai digerakan berlawanan arah dengan penis Kai

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo menjerit.

"KAIIHH…..! AAHHHH!" Kyungsoo pun sampai pada orgasme keduanya

"Kau meninggalkanku dua kali, hyung! Aku akan menghukummu!"

"Andwae Kai! KAIHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meski saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, Kai masih belum berhenti mengerjai tubuh kekasihnya yang mungil itu. Bahkan kini Kai menganiaya hole Kyungsoo dengan gaya doggy style—gaya favorit Kai. Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali tertidur, namun ia akan kembali terbangun ketika penis besar Kai menampar prostatnya dengan sangat keras. Kyungsoo kini hanya mampu menungging lemah dengan pinggang yang ditahan oleh Kai agar tidak melorot ke bawah. Sesekali Kai meremas-remas dan menampar pantat semok Kyungsoo yang begitu menggoda imannya.

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo sangat lelah, namun lagi-lagi permainan seks mereka dikendalikan oleh si seme bejat yang tak tahu kapan akan menyudahi sesi bercinta mereka malam ini. Kyungsoo bersyukur karena besok EXO masih tidak memiliki jadwal, sehingga ia bisa tidur sepuasnya esok hari bersama Kai karena besok Kai pasti juga akan lelah dan tak akan bangun hingga malam hari. Maklumi saja, Kai kan memang rajanya tidur.

"Kaii… Ahh… Sudahhh.. Berhenti, Kaiihh… Aku lelahhhh… Kaiiii…!" Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya yang masih setia dihujani tumbukan keras dari Kai bermaksud merengek, bukan bermaksud menggoda Kai

"Menggodaku, eoh? Ne hyung… Sehhbentarrhh lagihh aku samphhaii… ahh.."

Kai mempercepat gerakkan pinggulnya hingga akhirnya ia mencapai orgasmenya dengan satu lolongan kuat. Kai mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Kyungsoo dan langsung mengambil tempat di samping uke-nya yang sexy nan bohai itu.

Dalam hitungan detik, Kai pun tertidur. Tanpa ucapan atau kecupan selamat malam untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo menggeser pelan tubuhnya untuk merapat pada Kai, lalu mengecup Kai dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang naked total.

"_Jaljayo Kai… Saranghae.."_ dan Kyungsoo pun menutup matanya karena terlalu lelah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END!**

YA AMPUNNN…. APA YANG SUDAH KUBUAT?

OMONA…

FANFIC BEJAT MACAM APA INI? #nengokatas #geleng2ndiri

Jeongmal mianhaesseo… Aku tahu ini FF PWP yang gagal bngt..

Bahkan gak PWP deh kayaknya…

Makanya gak jadi aku tulis PWP…

Maaf banget kalo nggak HOT…

Mind to Review…?


End file.
